Marvel One Shot - Spider and the Pirate
by Hardstone
Summary: This One Shot is based before the battle of New York as Nick Fury tries to recruit Spider-man, but comes up short. Based on Fanfiction Chronicles of Peter Parker Vol 1 and 2.


New York City rooftop

Spider-man swings through the New York skyline on patrol, it's a quiet night for crime on the streets tonight. He swings down to one of his frequent resting places, where he can catch his breathe. As he walks over the edge of the roof he hears the footsteps of someone else on the roof with him.

"Hello Son, it looks like you've been busy" the figure announces his presence with a deep smooth voice.

Spider-man turns around as the figure emerges from the shadows, dressed all in black, the bald African-American man wears an eye patch on his left eye, its Nick Fury.

"Whooaaa, are you a pirate?" Spider-Man asks cheekily.

"A pirate? Do I look like Captain Hook to you?" Fury replies.

"I've never met a pirate before, where's your parrot?" Spider-man continues giggling to himself. Fury types into a small electronic device, as he does a Quintet rises behind him, disabling its cloaking device.

"That's my parrot" Fury proclaims with a smirk, "whoooaaa what do you feed that thing?" Spider-man asks, "This? This is nothing, you should see my ship."

"You really should" another voice joins the conversation, it's Agent Coulson who steps into the light next to Fury.

"Mr Smith" Spider-man yells with surprise, "Hello again" Coulson replies with a smile.

Fury turns to Coulson with disbelief over his face, "Smith, again?"

"It's generic" Coulson replies with a grin.

Fury turns back to Spider-man, "Agent Coulson, or Smith as you know him, told you that we would leave you alone if you kept a low profile" Fury turns back to Coulson "Is that correct?"

"Yes sir" Coulson replies.

"Does swinging around New York, dressed in blue and red lycra, fighting halloween rejects being blasted all over the news sound like low profile to you?"

"Ah... no but" Spider-man attempts to answer but is then cut off, "I mean there's people wearing Spider-Man t-shirts, caps there's even a Spider-man song."

"There's a song?" Spider-man asks, "Yeah a song, How does it go Coulson?"

Coulson clears his throat, "It's a bit like… Spider-man, Spider-man does what ever a spider can, spins a web any size."

Fury glares at Coulson, "Ok you can stop now."

"Sorry sir."

"Now you see, I'm in a tough position here, my job is to keep people safe from people with powers, and keep them from ever knowing they exist," Fury pauses and stares intensely at Spider-man,"So what are we going to do with you?"

"Hey I'm the good guy, I just want to help people."

Fury glances at Coulson, "I think we should give him a chance" Coulson begins, "He has the power, and the desire to do good."

Fury returns his attention to Spider-man, "We're putting together a group made up of individuals who have special abilities, like yourself." Fury takes a few steps closer to Spider-Man, "And its purpose is to protect people from threats that no one else can."

"A group?"

"The Avengers Initiative, Earth's mightiest heroes working together."

"What kind of a name is Avengers? What are you avenging?

"Well I thought it sounded Badass" Fury replies.

"So would this be a paying gig?"

"That could be arranged, I could speak to accounts and get that set up, after you come in that is."

"And reveal my identity?"

"Yes, we'd need you to reveal your identity."

"Sorry I only take cash, and I don't wear this costume to extenuate my figure, I've seen what you do to 'special' people, like what happened with Flash Thompson."

Fury responds "That was a misunderstanding, if you join our team you will be well looked after."

"Thanks for the offer captain, but I do my best work solo," Coulson and Fury exchange of awkward glances, "I mean solo crime fighting" there is an awkward silence between the three broken by Spider-man, "Anyway gotta fly."

Spider-man swings away from the building leaving Fury and Coulson alone, "Are you sure this is the right call Coulson?"

"Yes sir, he has a good heart and he's too famous to hide."

"Ok, I'll let him go, I don't like you keeping this from me, but I trust your judgement."

"Thank you sir."

"And the fact that the Hulk destroying Harlem has been beamed all over the world, well the time of cover ups and containment is over, it now the time to prepare."

"Prepare for what Sir?" Coulson asks, "Ready for the next time someone comes visiting to this planet."


End file.
